La primera vez de Luna
by mar 90
Summary: Pues como dice el titulo es la primera vez de luna, para mas informacion lean, es mi primer fic.


Disclaimer: nada me pertenece, excepto ideas. El resto, le pertenece a JK Rowling.

La idea la tuve cuando leí un evento, espero que les guste y comenten. Es mi primer fic, plis no sean muy duros.

Aclaraciones: letra cursiva recuerdos o pensamientos.

Tu primera vez…

_Cuando me recosté, mis músculos se tensaron. Lo aparte por un momento buscando una excusa, pero el se rehúso a retirarse._

_Me pregunto si estaba asustada, yo negue con la cabeza._

_Había tenido mas experiencias pero esta era la primera vez que el dedo de el había encontrado el lugar correcto, profundamente y ……………………… temblé, mi cuerpo se tenso, pero el es suave como prometió._

_Miro profundamente mis ojos y me dijo que confiara en el, el ha hecho esto muchas veces._

_Su sonrisa me relajo y abrí más para darle acceso para una entrada más fácil._

_Comencé a pedir y rogar que se apurara, pero el lentamente se tomo su tiempo esperando causarme el menor dolor posible._

_A medida que el se acerco y fue mas profundo, el dolor apareció por todo mi cuerpo, sentí como salía sangre mientras el continuaba._

_El me miro y pregunto si era muy doloroso. Mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, y con la cabeza conteste que no, le indique que siguiera adelante._

_El empezó moviendo para dentro y para afuera con habilidad, pero yo estaba demasiado dentro de mi, después de unos pocos momentos frenéticos, sentí como algo reventó dentro y el lo jalo hacia fuera, me recosté jadeando ruidosamente y contenta de que terminara._

_El me miro y corriendo calidamente me dijo (riéndose para si mismo), que había sido la mas dificultosa pero gratificante experiencia que había tenido nunca._

_Yo sonreí y le agradecí…….._

**Fin del relato**

Y así paso…….. dijo con unos ojos soñadores.

Ves como no era para tanto luna.

Hermione, como le dices eso, a la pobre, seguro debió doler mucho.

Gin por favor no seas exagerada, seguro que tu primera vez no fue para tanto.

Si bueno…………… no fue muy dolorosa pero………mmm..., bueno.

Ves, como tengo razón. Dije mientras me giraba hacia los xicos para preguntarles su opinión.

Ambas nos quedamos mirándoles. Pues no entendíamos porque estaban así.

Ron estaba tan rojizo que no sabia donde empezaba su frente y donde su pelo, el cual miraba a Harry con los ojos y la boca bien abiertos. Si no fuera por su color hubiera pasado por besugo, Harry por el contrario había perdido todo color de su piel. Parecía que había visto al propio demonio.

Xicos estáis bien, dije zarandeando un poco a Ron mientras Gin hacia lo mismo con su novio.

Ron pareció despertar, porque de un momento a otro empezó a gritar a Harry como un loco.

Como………. Como has podido, Harry………tu………..

Ron cálmate no es lo que tu piensas yo no echo nada, lo juro. (Dijo mientras también se levantaba lentamente.)

Todo el comedor se nos quedo mirando mientras Gin y yo intentábamos sentarlos sin ningún éxito. En un momento de descuido Ron salto la mesa y se tiro sobre Harry gritándole.

Te mato te juro que te mato.

Ron por- fa –bor yo no leee….eee echo nada (aun, pensé.)

RON, grite intentando por todos los medios que no matara a Harry o que lo hiriera. Mientras que Gin hacia lo mismo. Ninguna de las dos entendimos el porque de aquello, mientras intentábamos separarlos la profesora McGonagall y Snape se acercaban.

Ron te has vuelto loco, que pretendes hacer, tranquilízate. Le dije mientras Gin levantaba a un enfadado Harry del suelo.

Apártense, dejen paso, fuera.

Señor Weasley, Señor Potter se puede saber que ha pasado aquí?

Nada profesor. Dije

NADA señorita Granger, pues a mi no me parece lo mismo, mmmmm. Donde se ha visto ese tipo de escenas de lucha, por el amor de merlín. Señor Weasley veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor por esa escena, además de tener detención durante una semana con el profesor Snape. Señor Potter veinte puntos menos también, y vaya cuanto antes con Poppy a curar ese labio. Y se marcho de nuevo a la mesa para seguir con el desayuno.

Cuando la profesora se marcho me di cuenta que todo el comedor nos miraba, y cuchicheaban, sobre lo que había pasado.

Señor Weasley a las 7 en mi despacho. Dijo Snape y también se fue.

Cuando Snape desapareció fue cuando los cuatro nos sentamos en la mesa,

A que ha venido eso Ron pregunte en un susurro.

A QUE VA A VENIR HERMIONE, A QUE ESTE INFELIZ SE A TIRADO A MI HERMANA, Y ENCIMA ME MIENTE EN LA CARA.

QUE? …… grite yo también, sonrojándome de golpe. Mire a Gin la cual miraba a su hermano con una cara desencajada. Luego mire a Harry, y luego otra vez a ella.

Gin, como que no me has dicho que no eres virgen le pregunte.

Ella me miro aun con esa expresión, y me dijo todavía en Shock

Hermione yo……….. Yo no……… yo nunca………

Gin tu que dije exasperada,

Yo nunca eee…. Estado con nadie……… Soy Virgen, dijo sonrojándose de golpe

Pero…… pero si ron…. si Harry.

COMO QUE ERES VIRGEN……..GIN no mientas, que lo e oído todo.

YO NO MIENTO, SOY VIRGEN.

VES…. yo no la e tocado dijo Harry

Pero…. si tú no la has tocado entonces.

Entonces que ron? Le pregunte mucho más calmada

Entonces como es eso de que la primera vez no fue muy dolorosa dijo un Ron completamente ido, Harry también se giro hacia nosotras.

Mmmmmmmm, aaaaaa , eso jejjejejje. Pues que no fue muy dolorosa porque fui a un medí mago no a un muggles

Hacer que, dijo Harry ahora muy sonrojado.

Pues a que va a ser a sacarme un diente...

Ambos se quedaron blancos, mientras nosotras estallábamos en un ataque de risas, las cuales provocaron que todo el comedor se girara otra vez en nuestra dirección.

Queréis decir…. que todo lo que habéis dicho era sobre la visita a un dentista?

Si Harry dije como pude.

Por un jodido Fentista casi mato a mi amigo, digo hermano.

Si ron por un Dentista casi matas a Harry. jejejje.

No os riáis no es gracioso casi me da algo.

Loo , jejej , si-, jeento ron.

Pues menos mal.

Si menos mal, te imaginas que Neville lo escucha, Harry.

Si, y hablando de Neville, cuando se a marchado. Dije mirando para todos lados

Pues…. no se, pero bueno, mmmm hems que es eso del suelo.

El que ron.

Eso. Dije señalando

Mmmm, pues nada que va a ser Neville.

Aaaaaa.

NEVILLE dios que te a pasado porque estas tan sonrojado, Neville, Neville.

Creo que lo habéis matado con vuestra conversación. Dijo una luna quien veía a su novio como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Con la nuestra, luna tu eres la que a empezado, dije mientras intentábamos que reaccionara, por segunda vez una profesora muy enfadada venia a ver que pasaba.

Mientras una luna miraba todo con esa ensoñación típica de ella.

Después de llevar a Neville a la enfermería junto con Harry, nos dimos cuenta de lo que habíamos formado en un momento, durante días, no se estuvo hablando de otra cosa y cada vez que pasábamos se oían risas, puff, no si en Howarts todo se sabe.

Bueno espero que os haya gustado, jeje. Espero vuestros comentarios y criticas, un saludo.

Mar 90


End file.
